Juna Crankfizz
Merchandise } |- | || |- | || |- | || |} Related Quests The Cloak of Flames Timeline: * * * * * * * Background Dialog "Hello, Hello! Juna Crankfizz here. I'm a historian but not in the general, normal, boring sense." :"General?" "That's right! I don't study 'periods' or 'ages' or 'empires.'" :"What do you study?" "Stories! I find an interesting story and work on figuring that one thing out. It doesn't exactly make my knowledge of history well rounded, but it does make for a very exciting and rewarding hobby! Take my current story: an oppressed people, a human -- at least I think he was a human -- who decides he's had enough, a band of warriors fighting for justice, evil wizards... it's great!" :"This happened on Faydwer?" "Well... I'm not sure exactly. All the info I've dug up so far has been light on facts of that type. I don't know where or when this story takes place, unfortunately." :"How can you be certain it is not just a myth?" "I can't, but that's part of the fun! I don't believe it is though, myths are generally more thoroughly spread than I've found this tale to be. Because of that myths are often easier to study. Here, however, I've reached a dead end, and cannot find any additional information about the story. If you come across anything concerning it, you should let me know right away!" :"Well what is the story?" "The story concerns the Fourth Warrior, a fighter of unknown origin; cliche, I know. Regardless, his lands were oppressed by a small sect of mages. He rallied the help of three companions: an erudite, a dwarf, and an elf of Kelethin." :"Why was he the fourth warrior instead of the first?" "Because the myth started in the lands of the other three companions, and because more is known of them -- at least that is what I imagine. I don't know the real reasons behind such a thing, nobody does. But I can theorize, and that is part of the fun." :"So what does this band of fighters do?" "They fought those loyal to the mages, making their way across the mages' lands and toward their keep. They earned themselves a legend -- and the gratitude of the people -- for their deeds. But the mages were no fools, and did not mean to let their rule be interrupted. Unfortunately for them, the Fourth Warrior had an artifact of incredible power." :"What artifact?" "A piece of armor that imbued the wearer with the power and swiftness of flame. This artifact, more than all their actions, gave a mythical drive to their cause. The Fourth Warrior and his companions could perhaps be killed, but their legend would be harder to destroy." :"Were they killed?" "Indeed they were. But beyond that their legend was deconstructed. The mages...well, what the mages did to his body destroyed the spirits of those who believed in these warriors. They took the artifact that granted him so much power and stripped it of its magic, physically broke it apart, and buried the warrior's companions in what was left of it." :"Did it work?" "The rebellions stopped, so yes, it worked. In the long run, however, the mages were fated to lose their powers. The people over which they ruled were not taken care of. But it was not at the hands of the Fourth Warrior that their reign ended." :"How did their reign end?" "I don't know! That was long after the time of the story I'm interested in, so I haven't bothered to look into it." :"What else can you tell me about the story?" "Not much. But if you ever come across anything that concerns it I'd certainly like to get my hands on it!" :"I'll keep my eyes open." ---- Of course, the information Juna is interested in is found within An Old Memoir.